Deux chieurs
by chibi-yuya
Summary: De vieilles connaissances rendent visite à Yuya... OS-3 Kyo x Yuya   NOTE DE REMERCIEMENTS
1. Deux Chieurs

**Note de l'Auteur :** Cela fait un moment que l'envie ne m'a pas prise, comme ça, irrésistiblement, d'écrire. Mais ces derniers temps, me voilà bien productive à ce niveau, pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'espère que cet OS, pourtant loin d'être original, vous plaira quand même :)

Au cas où, je laisse le champ libre à -éventuellement- des OS qui feront suite à celui là:)

Pour vous replacer dans l'histoire, nous sommes environs deux où trois ans après de retour de Kyo :)

**Couple :** Mon habituel Kyo x Yuya

Bien sûr, jamais rien au niveau de SDK ne m'a appartenu, sauf quelques personnages, de ci de là.

**Résumé :**

Parce que c'est dur, de sauter dans l'inconnu sans savoir si à l'arrivée, quelqu'un sera là pour nous rattraper.

**Deux chieurs **

L'été cette année là était torride. Les japonais étouffaient sous la chaleur qui était comme un poids sur leurs épaules. Beaucoup étaient fatigués, d'autres tombaient malade et malheureusement, certains ne résistaient pas à cette canicule.

Pour cette raison, cela faisait une semaine que Kyo et Yuya s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit village au Nord d'Edo. Il était gênant de marcher tandis que les rayons du soleil leur brûlaient le dos. De plus, Kyo, inquiet, ne souhaitait pas poursuivre du moment que la chaleur perdurerait.

Le Démon était soucieux. Il ne le montrait pas et ne s'abaisserait pas à le dire, mais sa compagne l'inquiétait. Telle qu'il l'a connaissait, Yuya était vive, positive, allante, sociable et colérique. Elle avait une force de caractère assez peu commune et une foi inébranlable en la personne qu'il était. Depuis son retour, leur relation avait évoluée. Il était évident qu'après tant d'aventures et de révélations, notamment concernant leurs sentiments respectifs -jamais réellement avoués mais toujours assumés- les choses étaient bien différentes. Ils possédaient un petit restaurant le long d'une route, vivaient tranquillement et recevaient régulièrement la visite de leurs anciens compagnons. Récemment, il avait été décidé de fermer le restaurant un temps. Cette année, c'était eux qui iraient rendre visite à tous leurs amis. Oui mais, car il y avait toujours un « mais », le Démon trouvait sa femme bien étrange.

Avec la chaleur qui leur était tombée sur le coin du nez, elle s'était rapidement fatiguée, le poussant à l'inquiétude lorsqu'il la retrouvait pâle comme un linge ou lorsque son estomac se vidait de son repas à peine avalé. Il n'était pas question de poursuivre dans ces conditions, quoi qu'il veuille bien en dire. Il avait tellement de dettes à payer à cette femme qu'il fallait qu'elle se remette vite.

Alors ils avaient rapidement trouvé une auberge et Yuya avait été mise -de mauvaise grâce- au repos forcé.

« Kyo, je t'assure que je vais bien »

Le ton se voulait rassurant mais Kyo ne la connaissait que trop bien, elle ne voulait pas les retarder, ne voulait pas être une gêne ou un poids.

« Tu te tais, tu te couches et tu dors.»

Voyant le samurai si sérieux, la jeune femme ne protesta pas et reposa sa tête sur le futon. Ses cheveux détachés s'éparpillèrent sus elle et ses yeux se fermèrent. Actuellement, elle ne se sentait pas si mal que ça en réalité. Cette «faiblesse » était plus épisodique qu'autre chose.

Mais au troisième jour, alors que Yuya vomissait alors tous les jours, Kyo fit venir un médecin. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs hésité un long moment à se rendre auprès de la malade, craignant son compagnon plus que la Peste.

C'était un petit homme assez banal à l'œil fin et au regard vif. Il était à un âge où son crâne se dégarnissait déjà et où son estomac -bien rempli sûrement par son épouse- avançait pour le dissuader de regarder ses pieds. Sa voix était douce et rassurante, ses gestes précis et sûrs. Yuya se senti relativement en confiance mais regrettait l'absence de Kyo, qui n'avait pas souhaité rester.

La jeune femme répondit honnêtement à toutes les questions et se prêta à tous les examens d'usage, ne comprenant pas trop où le spécialiste voulait en venir. L'auscultation, qui prit trente bonnes minutes -car le médecin était du genre à prendre le temps- se termina peu avant midi et peu après que Yuya ait de nouveau vidé son estomac. Alors seulement le docteur s'agenouilla à côté de Yuya avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

« Je comprend que votre compagnon se soit inquiété ainsi, les hommes s'inquiètent toujours... »

Sans trop saisir, Yuya attendit qu'il poursuive.

« Actuellement, vous n'avez rien de grave, je dirais même que c'est une très bonne nouvelle »

« ... »

« Madame... »

Kyo commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'avait pas été bien loin, se contentant de prendre place dans l'espace restaurant de l'auberge. Le temps -et pourtant il était homme de patience- lui parut d'une longueur extrême. Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait bien avoir pour que cela prenne un temps pareil ?

Aucun membre du personnel n'osait l'accoster. Il émanait de l'homme une impression de tension et même si d'ordinaire les gens ne l'approchaient pas d'avantage, là, ils faisaient de longs détours pour être certain de ne pas l'ennuyer.

Lorsque le médecin passa devant lui pour partir, il lui adressa un sourire -certes coincé- mais un sourire tout de même, ce qui rassura, sûrement un peu, le Démon qu'il était. Avec lenteur il se dirigea alors vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa blonde qui attirait les problèmes.

Lorsque le panneau de la chambre glissa dans un son léger et calme, pour laisser entrer l'homme aux milles victimes, l'ex chasseuse de prime n'eut pas réellement de réaction. Les yeux rouges eurent beau la questionner du regard et en silence, les pupilles émeraudes ne les avait même pas remarqués. Se voyant ignoré par la femme dont les yeux étaient rivés sur le vide, il claqua le panneau en le refermant, pas assez fort pour la faire sursauter mais assez pour attirer son attention.

Il vit sa tête blonde pivoter en douceur, ses yeux toujours un peu hagards et lorsque sa peau vira au rouge en se posant sur lui, il ne put que se demander ce qui se passait.

« Alors ? »

« ... »

« Hey ! »

« ... »

« Je... »

Les mots avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin à travers sa gorge. Le diagnostique était tellement improbable qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'assimiler. Alors de là à l'annoncer à Kyo, il y avait un fossé qu'elle n'avait pour le moment pas la force de franchir. Pire, elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait faire un bond dans le vide, que Kyo l'attendait à la réception mais que le fait qu'il la rattrape ou pas n'était actuellement pas joué d'avance. Pourtant là, elle le sentait énervé. Il s'impatientait de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir et savait que plus elle patientait, plus il allait « craindre » le pire. D'un coup cela lui rappela les combats passés, le dragon de Shinrei et la dernière étoile imprimée sur sa poitrine. A ce moment il n'avait pas aimé patienter. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas d'ouvrir son kimono pour avoir la réponse...

« Je... »

« Planche à Pain, accouche ! »

« ... »

« ... »

« Il a dit que c'est parce que... j'avais grossi »

Elle n'avait réellement pas su quoi inventer et s'il croyait à cette histoire là, le monde allait marcher sur la tête. D'ailleurs son expression ne bougea pas d'un poil face au visage crispé de Yuya. Mais pour autant, il n'insista pas. Pourtant, dans un sens, cela n'avait rien d'un mensonge. A y regarder de plus prêt, ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas fait avant... elle avait bel et bien grossi. Et elle parierait sa chemise qu'à la prochaine nuit... -pensée qui la fit rougir-, le Démon ne manquerait pas d'y prêter lui aussi attention.

Dans tous les cas de figure, il faudrait bien qu'ils en parlent à un moment donné... Et c'était en songeant à comment faire que la journée se passa sans un mot échangé.

Au matin lorsque Kyo ouvrit les yeux, la vision qu'il surprit l'arrêta net. Yuya était levée avant lui et comme ci les rôles avaient été échangés, elle était assise prêt de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus sur la rue à peine animée. Le levé du jour lui éclairait son visage soucieux mais calme, ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore attachés et descendaient sur son dos détendu et chose qu'il ne compris pas, elle avait un bras posé négligemment sur son ventre, comme pour le protéger. Cette dernière impression fut fugitive et il n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Cependant, il la sentait prête à lui dire qu'elle maladie elle avait attrapé.

« … Tu es bien matinale, pour une fille malade »

Il n'y avait ni moquerie ni reproche dans cette approche façon Démon. Sa femme ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre, peut être cela serait-il plus facile ainsi. Le fossé était toujours aussi profond que la veille mais, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle pensait qu'à la réception, Kyo tendrait ses longs bras sûrs et protecteurs. Ses paroles arrivèrent avec calme et douceur.

« Je n'ai pas réellement dormi »

« ... »

« Kyo... Est-ce que tu me trouve chiante ? »

« ...Ne demande pas une évidence »

« Kyo... je crois que je vais être encore un peu plus chiante... »

« ... »

« Kyo... il paraît qu'en fait, nous serons deux, à être chiants... »

« Quoi ? Parle plus clairement si tu veux qu'on te comprennes »

« ... »

« ... »

« Kyo... ça donnerait quoi, un mélange de toi et moi ? »

« Sûrement un truc marrant... »

Il avait dit ça en s'imaginant mal un mélange d'eux deux mais il avait alors vu sa femme se retourner un léger sourire inquiet sur le visage.

« Sûrement hein... on verra ça bientôt »

Il fallut au final un certain temps à Kyo pour assimiler ces différentes informations. Deux personnes chiantes, un mélange d'elle, de lui et le fait de voir le tout bientôt arriver. Et deux minutes plus tard Kyo était toujours plongé dans les prunelles vertes de son esclave, de sa planche à pain, de sa femme... et de la future mère de son enfant.

Yuya attendait, tendue, une réaction quelconque, d'être rattrapée ou non alors qu'elle tombait dans ce fossé. La réaction arriva en son temps et de la manière que Kyo maîtrisait le mieux...

Il s'assit, s'alluma une pipe, la regarda une fois de plus droit dans les yeux et affichant un sourire amusé déclara :

« Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant »

Le Démon avait effectivement bien réceptionné sa femme à l'atterrissage et quelques larmes de soulagement perlèrent alors sur la peau pâle de sa planche à pain.


	2. Gage de Qualité

**Note de l'Auteur :** L'OS précédent m'a réservé quelques jolies surprises. Et ça prouve que lorsque l'envie d'écrire nous submerge, il ne faut pas l'arrêter ! Merci à tous pour les reviews, ainsi que ceux qui en déposeraient par la suite (et sans oublier ceux qui suivent cet OS). J'ai été vraiment contente de poster de nouveau !

Comme je le disais, il se peut que différents OS fassent suite au premier, tout simplement car mon idée première n'est pas tout à fait réalisée.

Pour reprendre, Yuya a appris, avec surprise, qu'elle attendait l'enfant de Kyo et le lui a annoncé. Mais après ?

Bien sûr, jamais rien au niveau de SDK ne m'a appartenu, sauf quelques personnages, de ci de là.

**Résumé :**

Parce que les batailles les plus dures ne sont pas toujours celles que l'on croit.

* * *

><p><strong>Deux chieurs <strong>

**Un gage de qualité**

Un cri s'éleva dans les airs. C'était un son puissant véhiculant la douleur, rien d'autre.

Deux jours auparavant, bien que l'information n'ait pas été divulguée, Akari était arrivée au restaurant avec un air calme et professionnel. Dehors le temps était sec et légèrement frais, le restaurant était vide et surtout, fermé. Elle avait alors, avec perplexité, fait glisser le panneau qui la séparait de ses amis.

**Flash Back**

La femme médecin arpentait les couloirs menant à son labo, les yeux rivés sur une lettre manuscrite. Cette dernière venait de lui parvenir de la part de la personne la plus improbable qui soit : Sakuya.

_Chère Akari,_

_Comment allez-vous ? Les nouvelles que nous recevons semblent bonnes._

Akari étouffa un rire. La shaman qui lui disait que les nouvelles semblaient bonnes... faire mine de ne pas savoir, tout à fait normalement, cela lui ressemblait bien.

_Le temps a été clément dernièrement et nous serions ravis que vous veniez prendre le thé avec nous, lorsque les cerisiers seront en fleur. _

La femme s'imagina, un sourire aux lèvres, les arbres fleuri...

« Effectivement, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Je pourrais peut être pousser le tour et aller voir Kyo... »

_Le temps a été si beau ici... les étoiles ont été très belles. Pourriez-vous rendre visite à Kyo et Yuya-san avant de venir ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir de leurs nouvelles._

Ce dernier passage intrigua Akari. Que les étoiles avaient bien pu raconter pour que la shaman Sakuya fasse une telle demande ? Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus fut la demande suivante.

_Ne traînez pas trop, s'il vous plaît, c'est pour bientôt._

La femme s'imagina tout à fait le sourire de la shaman, doux, charmant et bienveillant. Lorsqu'enfin la porte de son labo fut sous son nez, Akari se demandait déjà qu'elle heure était la plus agréable pour un départ.

**Fin du Flash Back**

En faisant glisser le panneau ce jour là, Akari s'attendait à voir le beau sourire de Yuya l'accueillir comme lors de chacune de ses visites. Elle s'imaginait alors Kyo parti se balader quelque part comme à son habitude et ressentait déjà l'ambiance chaleureuse du restaurant. Le médecin s'imaginait beaucoup de choses. Mais ce auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était de trouver effectivement Yuya, mais aussi son ventre proéminent.

Et elle se trouvait là, maintenant, à aider l'ancienne chasseuse à mettre son enfant au monde sous une pluie de cris.

« Yuya, calme toi, respire »

Elle fit quelques imitations de contrôle de la respiration, tentant d'aider la maman à se détendre.

« J'essaie !...fiou...fiou...fiou... »

«Douuuucement... »

« Fiou...fiou...fiou... pas si simple ! »

« Tu vas y arriver »

La shaman parlait d'une voix douce et rassurante, se demandant en même temps comment elle avait pu passer à côté d'une telle nouvelle.

« Kyo ! … C'est de ta faute ! Fiou...fiou... Démon ! »

De l'autre côté du panneau le séparant de la chambre où le travail prenait place, l'homme sourit. Elle le cherchait... même maintenant.

« Hey, Planche à Pain... je te l'avais dis, que je te ferais des trucs terribles avec mon corps »

« … fiou...fiou... IDIOOOT ! »

Akari n'en revenait pas. Ils trouvaient le moyen de se chamailler, même en cet instant. Même après quelques années, ils ne changeaient pas... Avec un sourire en coin elle les coupa.

« Yuya, concentres-toi... à la prochaine contraction, tu pousses de toutes tes forces »

Et comme ci cette phrase avait été le déclenchement de tout, Yuya poussa. La contraction était arrivée de manière fulgurante, lui laissant à peine le temps d'assimiler les instructions.

« Gggnnnniiiiiiaaaaaaaah »

« C'est bien...encore ! »

« ...aaaaaAAAAAH »

Hors de la pièce, le visage de Kyo se fit sérieux. Il n'entendait, dans cette grande maison, que sa femme crier et la voix douce d'Akari l'encourager. Il était là un combat où Kyo ne pouvait rien faire, une bataille que, pour une fois, seule la chasseuse pouvait mener.

« Yuya, tu y es presque ! »

Dans un dernier effort, durant lequel ses mains se cramponnèrent au futon et où tout son être se crispa, Yuya délivra son enfant. Un petit être qui, entre les mains d'Akari paraissait minuscule. Sans perdre de temps et après avoir coupé le cordon, elle lui tapota les fesses et lorsque son cri s'envola haut dans la pièce, un sourire apparut.

« Akari... »

La femme eu un regard attendrit pour la jeune mère qui, épuisée, semblait réclamer son bébé. En l'enveloppant rapidement dans un linge propre, elle s'apprêta à montrer à la jeune maman, quel fabuleux trésors elle venait de donner.

Kyo remit sa pipe en bouche et sourit. Entendre le bébé pleurer et sa femme se taire avait eu une tonalité intéressante à son oreille. Et, parti dans sa lancé, il commença à se relever lorsqu'il entendit Yuya crier de nouveau.

« Aaaaaaah...Akari...pourquoi ça ne s'arrête pas ? »

La femme, prise de cours, déposa délicatement le bébé sur le côté et rejoignit Yuya. Elle pratiqua un examen rapide avant de se déclarer.

« Yuya... accroches toi ! Le deuxième arrive ! »

« Le... QUOI ? Aaaarggg »

« Aller encore un petit effort ! »

« Kyo ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Pourquoi deuuux... aaaaaaarg »

Lorsque le Démon comprit de quoi elle parlait, félicitant secrètement le fait qu'elle arrive toujours à lui crier dessus dans son état, il décida de lui donner la motivation de pousser plus fort encore.

« Hey la fille, c'est un gage de qualité, tu devrais me remercier»

A cette sentence se succédèrent cris et encouragements mêlés. Le premier né pleurait de plus belle tandis que sa mère transpirait à grosses gouttes pour faire naître son jumeau. Son front était trempé, ses cheveux en batailles lui collaient à la peau tout comme ses vêtements et ses yeux verts étaient crispés par l'effort. C'est alors que les cris du second enfant retentirent, comme pour sonner la fin d'un travail qui aura duré quatre longues heures.

Couchée sur son futon, Yuya luttait maintenant pour garder ses paupières ouvertes, désirant voir ses enfants. Sa propre respiration était lourde et elle avait l'impression qu'à côté, toutes les épreuves passées n'avaient été qu'une blague. Deux enfants...

Après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre chez la mère, Akari se mis en quête de faire de même pour les jeunes jumeaux. Une fois ces deux derniers préparés... ils furent pour la première fois mis dans les bras fatigués et lourds de leur mère qui fit alors, devant Akari, le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Ce sourire, elle l'affichait encore lorsque Kyo fit son apparition au fond de la chambre. S'adossant contre le mur les bras croisés, il les observa en silence.

Il n'alla pas câliner sa femme ni jouer avec les petits doigts de ses enfants...

...mais dans son regard, Yuya pu voir tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.


	3. Les héros

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Un grand merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu et aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire :)

Pour reprendre, Yuya a appris, avec surprise, qu'elle attendait l'enfant de Kyo et le lui a annoncé. Mais après ? He bien après ça, neuf mois plus tard, Akari arrive pour découvrir que Yuya va accoucher et l'aide à mettre au monde deux beaux enfants.

Bien sûr, jamais rien au niveau de SDK ne m'a appartenu, sauf quelques personnages de ci de là.

**Résumé :**

De vieilles connaissances ont décidé de payer une visite surprise à Yuya...

**Deux chieurs **

**Les Héros**

« Hiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

« Huf...huf... »

« Prends ça ! ...et ça ! »

« ... »

Il y avait un restaurant sur le chemin... Un restaurant qui était là pour que les voyageurs, fatigués de leur voyage, puissent récupérer tranquillement.

Le mois de mars était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt et les cerisiers allaient commencer doucement à se couvrir de fleurs. Il faisait bon et beau, on pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter et sentir le soleil égailler les cœurs. Autour du restaurant flottait une douce odeur de thé ainsi que de gâteaux et lorsque l'on arrivait là, l'ambiance y était toujours gaie et chaleureuse.

Il y avait deux clients assis à l'extérieur. L'un était un moine des environs, au visage fin et aux cheveux éclaircis par les ans. L'autre était un vendeur ambulant jeune et plein de vie dont l'activité principale était de venir tous les après midi boire un thé à cet endroit.

A l'intérieur, Yuya s'affairait à préparer des commandes et à nettoyer tandis que Kyo était tranquillement installé à une table du fond, fumant et dégustant du sake, le regard calmement posé sur le chahut venant de l'extérieur. Souvent il s'absentait pour un intéressant combat avec Akira, qui ne se lassait jamais, au grand bonheur -dissimulé- du démon qui appréciait se servir de son sabre. Mais ses absences ne duraient jamais longtemps, surtout après ces cinq dernières années depuis lesquelles sa famille -comme il aurait jadis difficilement pensé en avoir une- s'était agrandit.

Et elle avait doublé d'un seul coup. Il se souvint encore des cris de Yuya l'accusant d'avoir mis « trop de cœur à l'ouvrage ». En effet en étaient ressortis deux jumeaux, ou plutôt, deux faux jumeaux. Un petit garçon, Kyosuke et une demoiselle, Kaya dont tout deux portaient les signes distinctifs au côté paternel. Ils possédaient de beaux cheveux noirs et de magnifiques yeux rouges. Et actuellement, tout deux simulaient une bataille épique entre le grand héros de tous les temps « Kyo aux yeux de Démon » dit aussi « Papa » et l'Empire du mal. Bien sûr, les deux enfants s'étaient mis d'accord avant, impossible que le plus grand des héros perde fasse au mal suprême. L'Empire du mal interprété par Kaya devrait se laisser tuer lorsque les dix minutes de combat seraient passés.

Dix minutes passèrent vite devant les yeux amusés des deux clients et des parents. Kaya simula alors sa tragique perte face au plus grand des Démons et capitula pour mourir durant cinq secondes, secondes après lesquelles elle pouvait revenir à la vie et aller quémander un bonbon.

« Maman ! T'as vu comme je me suis bien battue ? »

La fillette avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et de la poussière dans les cheveux mais Yuya n'en fit pas cas. Elle prépara deux brochettes de gâteau de riz qu'elle distribua avec sourire à ses enfants.

« Mettez vous à table pour manger »

En silence les deux bambins se dirigèrent vers la table du fond ou attendait leur héros. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de poussières et avaient les cheveux dans tous les sens mais étaient fiers de leur duel. Arrivé près de leur père, les jumeaux se fusillèrent du regards plusieurs secondes avant de débuter une nouvelle joute verbale.

« Kyosuke... c'est mon tour de m'asseoir à côté de papa ! »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Je te signal que je t'ai laissé le rôle de papa ! »

Kyo les regarda se quereller avec un imperceptible sourire. Ces enfants lui ressemblaient physiquement mais avaient indéniablement aussi pris de leur mère.

« Hey les gamins... »

Ils se turent et le regardèrent, l'écoutant religieusement.

« On s'assoie et on se tait »

Et l'affaire fut close. Ils s'assirent tout deux en face et commencèrent à grignoter sous le regard amusé de Yuya.

Les deux frère et sœur se ressemblaient donc énormément physiquement, hors le fait d'être de sexe différent. Kyosuke avait les cheveux courts, noir et de profonds yeux rouges qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler à Kyo ses propres yeux lorsqu'il était enfant. Ce n'était pas un enfant très bavard mais l'essentiel était compréhensible sans parler. Pour lui, son père était un héros et comme tout enfant qui n'avait dans les yeux que son idole, il voulait ressembler en tout point à son père. Il parlait peu, levait la tête bien haut, se redressant fièrement, apprenait des phrases choc telle que « les serviteurs n'ont rien à dire » et s'asseyait souvent dans un coin, une tige d'herbe dans la bouche, faisant semblant de fumer. Sa mère poussait même l'amusement jusqu'à lui nettoyer d'anciens contenants à sake, qu'elle remplissait d'eau. Et comme son père, il avait un amour débordant -mais discret- pour sa mère, restant souvent adossé à un mur derrière elle alors qu'elle faisait à manger ou l'observant étendre le linge depuis le pied d'un arbre. En complément cependant, il partageait un lien particulier avec sa sœur.

Kaya était légèrement différente. Si on oubliait le peu de différence entre les deux, qui pour le moment se limitait à la longueur de ses cheveux -longs- par rapport à son frère, Kaya était d'un tempérament très vif, rappelant à beaucoup sa mère. Elle avait -comme Yuya- un attachement sans borne pour Kyo, qu'elle idolâtrait. Son papa, c'était le plus fort de tous les hommes de la terre et un jour, elle aussi elle se marierait avec lui, même si elle ne savait pas encore trop ce qu'était le mariage. Elle courait partout, simulait nombre de batailles telles qu'avait dû les gagner son père et cherchait toujours à l'impressionner avec ses grands yeux plein d'admiration et son sourire inaltérable. Cette petite possédait la passion de Yuya et son joli sourire.

Et chacun avait son sacré du ciel favori attitré. Kaya adorait son « Tonton 'Kira », petite abréviation d'une enfant qui, à l'époque, apprenait encore à prononcer correctement et Kyosuke s'était mis Akari dans la poche. D'ailleurs, il était parfois utile de se demander si les enfants avait un sacré du ciel favori ou si chacun des sacré était tombé sous le charme des enfants.

Lorsque les petits eurent terminé leur goûter, une tête connue apparue dans le restaurant. Kaya se leva et fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de l'accueillir avec un beau sourire.

« Bonjour tonton Yuki ! »

L'homme des Sanada la regarda avec plaisir et le cœur au bord des yeux, tout content d'être si joliment accueilli. Il se baissa et la prit dans les bras.

« Bonjour petite Princesse ! Quel sourire charmeur tu as déjà ! Tout le portrait de maman ! Tu vas tous les faire craquer ! »

La petite le regarda avec intérêt et interrogation.

« Les gens iront mal ? »

« Haha non, tu vas tous les rendre amoureux ! »

Le regard de l'enfant s'éclaira.

« Même mon papa ? »

Yukimura éclata de rire.

« Je pense que ton papa t'aime déjà tu sais ! »

Il regarda alors au loin le concerné qui ne pouvait s'empêcher un sourire. Pendant ce temps, son fils avait prit place à ses côtés sans un mot et regardait Yukimura calmement. Il l'imitait vraiment bien, si bien que dernièrement, il s'était mis à appeler Yukimura par son nom, qu'il appelait Bontenmaru « la Bête » et qu'il avait essayé d'appeler Sasuke « Sarutobi » mais chez ce dernier, cela était beaucoup moins bien passé.

« Salut Kyo, Salut Yuya, Salut Kyosuke ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Yuya s'approcha le sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux verts pétillants de joie. Ils avaient tous vécu des moments particuliers et revoir chacun d'entre ces compagnons était toujours un bonheur renouvelé.

« Bonjour Yukimura ! Tout va bien et toi ? Tu es seul aujourd'hui ? Sasuke ne te suis pas ? »

Le général la regarda en souriant. Yuya avait beaucoup changé depuis la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il se rappela avec humour à quel point elle lui avait rappelé Mizuki à cette époque, d'un certain côté et aussi la douleur d'avoir voulu la tripoter. Depuis elle en avait vu. Elle avait réussi à conquérir Kyo ce qui l'avait embellie encore et depuis sa maternité elle était réellement devenue une beauté. Il rigola un coup et enchaîna.

« Aaah mon petit Sasuke devient un homme, il avait une « chose » à faire apparemment ! »

Yukimura portait toujours la petite fille dans ses bras, qui avait décidé de jouer avec ses cheveux. Cette petite était courageuse comme sa mère, forte comme son père et très chaleureuse. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Bien sûr il aimait aussi beaucoup Kyosuke, mais en sa qualité de mini-Kyo, il aurait sûrement avec lui une relation bien différente. Tandis que Kaya adorait lui sauter dans les bras, lui poser des questions et lui raconter ses aventures. De plus, son petit « Tonton Yuki » le faisait craquer. Il fini par s'asseoir face à Kyo, la fille de son compagnon sur les genoux.

« Kyo, j'hésite à kidnapper cette petite demoiselle... »

Annonça avec joie le général alors qu'il chatouillait la petite.

« … je pourrais lui faire plein de câlins et puis on embêterait Sasuke ensemble comme on le fait d'habitude ! Et puis ne t'en fais pas Kyo, je lui apprendrais à se défendre... »

Kaya poussa un petit rire aigu qui fit rire sa mère, ne faisant pas du tout attention à son père, qui dardait sur Yukimura un regard plein de promesses sanglantes.

« Kyoooo ne me regarde pas avec cet air de papa sur-protecteur ! »

Railla le samurai tout heureux de son petit effet. Il sentait de là le père qui donnerait du mal à bien des prétendants. Jamais personne ne serait assez bon pour sa petite fille.

« Tu ne peux pas emmener ma sœur ! »

Yukimura afficha un air amusé. Voilà donc qu'il venait de découvrir comment amener le petit frère à ne plus imiter son père. Ces deux jumeaux partageaient un lien qui les unissait fortement. Cela donnait l'impression que Kyosuke ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle comme Kaya ne pouvait sûrement pas se passer de lui non plus, mais l'exprimait moins ouvertement. Ce qui poussa Yukimura à vouloir faire une petite expérience.

« Kyooo aller dis oui ! Hein Kaya, tu ne voudrais pas venir en vacances à la maison ? »

A la perspective de pouvoir s'amuser avec Sasuke qu'elle aimait beaucoup, la petite hocha la tête, un sourire à dégommer les garçons accroché au visage. Vraiment, cette petite allait avoir des soucis dans l'avenir... surtout si elle avait la tendance de sa mère à foncer dans les ennuies.

_C'est peut être pour ça, que le père et le fils se sentent obligés d'être possessifs..._

Enfin, ceci n'était pas le sujet du moment, le général était seulement venu en visite. Il déposa la petite sur ses pieds et se mit à accompagner Kyo à boire.

Pendant ce temps, Yuya parti, sa fille sur les talons pour quelques courses en ville.

La ville était assez proche et très tranquille. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, cela avait permis à Yuya de vite s'acclimater et de maintenant connaître très bien certain commerçants. Étrangement, celui avec lequel elle s'entendait le mieux était le vendeur de sake. Tous avaient suivi sa grossesse et rigolaient souvent de la voir s'énerver, énergique comme elle l'était. Ainsi tous connaissaient les jumeaux et Kaya était un peu la mascotte de l'allée marchande. Elles allèrent chercher une bouteille de sake de prix, quelques provisions pour leur repas du soir et s'accordèrent un détour pour un ruban rouge afin de mettre dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Viens, nous te le mettrons à la maison ! Rentrons, Kaya »

Fit Yuya, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Elles se situaient à mi chemin, sur une petite route sur laquelle le passage était peu fréquent. C'était plus une petite allée, d'ailleurs, qu'une vraie route. Elle était bordée de chaque côté par des arbres. Yuya avait eu un doute dès qu'elles s'étaient engagées sur cette allée qui les menaient à leur maison. Tous ses sens en alerte et sa fille gardée proche d'elle, elle guettait. Mais la petite n'était pas dupe.

« Maman... les deux monsieur derrière les buissons, là bas, viennent à la maison aussi ? »

Elle désigna du doigt des arbustes à cinq mètre à peine de leur position avec une précision étonnante pour une enfant de cinq ans. Et à cette déclaration deux hommes sortirent de leur cachette. Les deux se ressemblaient. De taille moyenne, deux têtes de voleurs assez banales. Yuya se plaça devant sa fille.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Celui qui semblait le plus avenant prit la peine de répondre.

« Alors, Yuya Shiina... on ne se rappelle pas de nous ? Pourtant vous nous avez bien foutu dans la merde ! »

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Mais que dis-je, une grande chasseuse de prime ne doit pas se rappeler de toutes ses têtes mises à prix attrapées »

« ... »

« Nous avons cherché longtemps avant de te retrouver pour te faire payer »

« Allez-vous en »

« Oh mais on a bien compris, la chasseuse s'est rangée hein ! Et elle a formée une nouvelle graine de chasseuse... »

Avec un petit air inquiet, Kaya regarda sa mère.

« Maman... »

« Kaya ? »

Yuya arborait un joli sourire. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle déposés les armes, pour ne plus porter rien de dangereux pour les bébés ?

« Tu veux bien retourner à la maison très vite ? Dis à papa que j'ai rencontré d'anciennes connaissances en route... »

« Maman... »

« He bien alors ? Maman est forte aussi, non ? »

Elle ponctua sa question d'un clin d'œil, voulant démontrer à sa fille qu'il n'y avait pas que papa, qui devait porter tous les honneurs.

« Aller Kaya, cours voir papa »

Sur ces paroles douces, l'enfant se mis à courir. La maison était proche, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur.

Kyosuke leva la tête de sa bouteille de sake remplie d'eau avec une expression intriguée sur le visage. Kyo releva. La seule chose qui pouvait intriguer le petit sans que Kyo ne soit au courant était sa sœur, même si elle était loin. Bébés, Yuya avait été en ville pareillement avec Kaya. Il s'était avéré plus tard qu'au moment ou Kaya avait pleuré car un enfant lui avait fait peur, Kyosuke s'était aussi mis à crier, alors qu'il dormait l'instant d'avant.

Il fut réellement intrigué lorsque l'enfant fronça les sourcils. Bondissant de sa chaise il se mit alors à courir dehors, suivit par son père et Yukimura, curieux. Il s'engagea sur le petit chemin qui menait à la ville et s'arrêta, les deux adultes dans son dos. Les yeux de Kyo se plissèrent. A quelques mètres de là, il apercevait sa fille, seule, courir vers eux, le kimono sale d'une enfant qui était tombée en courant.

Elle arriva essoufflée, les joues rougies par l'effort et les cheveux dispersés. Son frère lui tapota maladroitement la tête, signe que tout était terminé, même s'il ne savait pas quoi. Le démon la regarda discrètement sous toutes les coutures, hors un genoux écorché par une chute en courant, probablement, elle n'avait rien. Il s'autorisa donc à demander.

« Où est ta mère ? »

Elle le regarda un instant sans rien dire, semblant essayer de se souvenir.

« On marchait...fiou...fiou... et y a eu deux monsieur aussi... »

« ... »

« … et puis maman elle a dit, dit à papa que c'était deux monsieur qu'elle connaissait longtemps longtemps avant...fiou... »

Longtemps avant ne pouvait être que lorsqu'elle chassait encore. Kyo fixa sa fille d'un air sérieux et ordonna.

« Kaya, tu bouges pas »

La petite le regarda un instant, il utilisait rarement son prénom. Ce fut Yukimura qui répondit.

« Vas y, Kyo aux Yeux de Démon, j'aime jouer la nounou ! »

Sur ces paroles il prit Kaya dans ses bras et fit mine d'examiner son genoux endommagé. Kyo se mit alors à prendre le chemin. Il savait parfaitement que depuis sa grossesse, Yuya avait arrêté de traîner partout son pistolet et ses couteaux, de peur de blesser les enfants. Faisant mine d'ignorer le mini-lui sur ses talons, il fonça.

La distance parue à Kyosuke une éternité quant à son père, cela n'avait été qu'une broutille. Le samurai s'arrêta à la vue du trio de vieilles connaissances et un sourire sarcastique s'imprima sur ses lèvres.

« Aaah Kyo ! Tu es venu ! »

Devant lui se trouvait sa femme, tranquillement assise sur le dos de l'un des deux frères, mis à terre. Elle finissait un nœud costaud qui maintiendrait sans difficultés les deux hommes.

« Je crois que nous allons pouvoir nous faire des cadeaux, ce mois-ci »

Continua t-elle, gaiement en se frottant les mains. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation depuis une éternité. Elle souri lorsqu'elle aperçu son petit héros au masculin, bouche béante derrière son père.

« He bien, Kyosuke, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! »

L'enfant galopa joyeusement jusqu'à sa mère, les yeux pétillants.

Depuis ce jour, les jeux d'enfants se modifièrent... Jamais plu ce ne fut « Kyo contre le Mal » mais plutôt « Papa et Maman à l'assaut des méchants ».


	4. Note de l'Auteur  Remerciements

**Paroles de l'auteur :**

Hm, par où commencer ? Haha... je n'ai jamais fait cet exercice là ^^

Suite à la série de OS « Deux Chieurs », j'ai eu un certain nombre de reviews qui m'ont franchement fait plaisir. J'ai vu aussi que je ne pouvais pas répondre individuellement à chacun (faute d'adresses d'expéditeurs).

Mais je voulais vraiment vous remercier tous alors c'est pour ça que je me retrouve à écrire ce petit mot.

Tsume-en-Force

Le titre surprend, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais peut être pu trouver mieux... mais je trouvais que ça changeais du style que je donnais en titre d'habitude ! Je me demandais franchement comment faire pour l'annonce de sa grossesse à Kyo. Le sujet a déjà été largement traité... J'espère que cette version est plausible !:D

Comme tu dis, c'est très classique, je n'ai pas cherché du tout l'original ! Mine de rien, ça rajoute des difficultés car les sujets largement traités se ressemblent vite entre eux. Alors il faut chercher comment la faire sortir du lot.:D

Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire t'ai plu. Après tout en plus ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien écris.

A très bientôt.

Keikoku-sama

Ça fait un moment qu'on se lit, tous les deux hein ?

J'attends toujours avec impatience ta réaction pour chacun de mes écrits. Tu réagis toujours honnêtement en pointant les points faibles (ce que j'apprécie énormément).

Et c'est pour ça que ton premier commentaire m'a vraiment charmée ! J'étais aux anges pour la journée XD

Merci encore ! J'espère que tu auras le temps de me lire quand même, même de Chine ;)

P.S : Je penserais à vous tenir au courant de ce que faisait Sasuke... XD

Chiakii-Chan

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de me dire ce que tu en penses :D

Ju5tin3

Tu vas me faire rougir, là XD

Au risque de me répéter mais... ça me fais tellement plaisir de lire les commentaires ! Merci de prendre le temps de les écrire !

Geuh

Je crois que j'avais pu te répondre en privé, déjà, mais on ne remercie jamais assez ! J'espère t'avoir encore à la lecture dans les prochains ! Ce serait un plaisir !

Satozuki

:D Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et d'avoir pris de ton temps pour commenter !

A très bientôt j'espère !

Katae

Oui oui, des jumeaux ! Comment les trouves-tu, du coup ? J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup ces jumeaux là, dont je risque de me resservir ultérieurement !

Merci beaucoup, à bientôt ;)

Gaelle

Parfait, carrément ? XD Je n'ai pas cette prétention mais je suis franchement heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! Qu'as-tu pensé de la suite ?

A bientôt !

Mailee6

Merci de me suivre à travers mes écrits ! J'espère qu'ils continueront de te plaire !

A très bientôt !

Pouki26

:D Je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi, plus ou moins, à suivre fidèlement le caractère des personnages, c'est toujours un grand défi ! Quant aux jumeaux, je pense que ce n'est pas leur dernière apparition ;)

J'espère pouvoir continuer à lire tes commentaires sur les prochaines fic !

Alice

J'ai des petites étoiles dans les yeux en lisant ton commentaire. Non, réellement, j'ai été absolument contente de le recevoir ! J'étais toute excitée toute la soirée !:D Merci de me suivre et pour ces lignes qui donnent envie de continuer d'écrire encore et encore !

Ombrine

haha j'avoue que Yuya est énormément maltraitée, dans les fic en général ! Et je ne suis pas la dernière à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! XD (l'une de mes histoires en prépa est particulièrement dure avec elle)

J'espère qu'en grandissant, les jumeaux te plairons toujours autant !

Roxane

C'est un grand plaisir de lire ton commentaire. Tu ne t'es pas lassée, de le lire 10 fois ? C'est presque autant que moi, qui l'ai écrite ! Haha

Ces paroles me donnent envie de continuer d'écrire et de me perfectionner :) J'espère pouvoir relire tes commentaires dans l'avenir ! Encore merci !

Bien sûr je ne remercie pas que les lecteurs ayant commenté mais aussi tout ceux qui prennent le temps pour lire. A ceux qui commenteraient après ce mot, je dis merci...et à bientôt.:D


End file.
